


Untitled #2

by ElbridgeGerry



Series: low lie the fields of athenry [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 3 BBY, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbridgeGerry/pseuds/ElbridgeGerry
Summary: The kids work to give their parents some time alone.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: low lie the fields of athenry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104737
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Untitled #2

**Author's Note:**

> I was meant to be asleep two hours ago.

Two years separate her and Ezra, but some days she feels like it might actually be decades. It’s not a bad thing — certainly not a knock against him personally, he’s still her best friend, but there are things that he doesn’t pick up on sometimes that make her laugh. Like the way he hadn’t noticed that Wedge couldn’t maintain eye contact with him for more than a few seconds without turning a brilliant shade of crimson, or how she always walks just that little bit slower past the tall, strong seamstress who keeps a cart in the market in town. 

Or the way that Hera and Kanan have been looking at each other all morning, that categorically tells her that she, Ezra, and Zeb are going to need to take a nice, leisurely trip into Capital City today to restock supplies. The longer the trip, the better. 

She laughs into her caf as Ezra tries to redirect Kanan’s attention from the back of Hera to whatever it is he’s got on his datapad, and she and Zeb share a knowing look. 

“Alright, I think we oughta be getting into town,” Zeb says authoritatively, shoving off from the bench table. Sabine follows his lead, dumping her mug gracelessly into the sink ( _I’ll wash it later, _ her eyes tell Hera, who looks thoroughly unconvinced). 

“We’re going into the city?” Ezra asks, looking away from his datapad — a first for this morning. 

“Yeah, supply run,” Sabine says casually, as though this has always been on their docket and is a total nonnegotiable. Zeb is halfway out of the room already, leaning into the doorway to try and direct the flow of traffic outwards. 

“Oh, great! I need to get a closer look at the new ‘trooper blaster carbine series, see if I can mod ours.” Ezra grabs his lightsaber and holster, and then his back-up blaster and then his  other back-up blaster and practically skids out of the room, slowing only to squeeze precariously between Zeb and the threshold. 

“Don’t get too close to them, Ezra!” Hera calls after him, but it’s a futile attempt. 

Sabine and Zeb glance at each other, then at Kanan, who has very obviously  not stopped staring at Hera’s ass. 

“We were thinking of selling him off to the Empire.” Zeb says, a devious twinkle in his eyes. 

“Yeah, thought we could get a good deal for him. What d’you think, Kanan?” Sabine pitches in. 

“Sounds great, kids, do what you want, be safe,” Kanan distractedly responds and she and Zeb immediately deteriorate into peals of laughter. 

Kanan’s mind snaps back to reality, in that way it only does when it’s clear he’s being made fun of. 

“Wait — what did you say?”

Sabine yanks her helmet off the table, drops it unceremoniously onto her head. 

“Don’t worry about it, pops. Enjoy your day.” 

With a wink, and a look from Hera that’s equal parts put-upon and grateful, she’s off, slinging her arm around Zeb as they laugh themselves to tears. 


End file.
